


Double Penetration

by WholeMilk



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Sex, Armatization, Blowjobs, Bottom!Mikleo, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Voyeurism, Windy Voyeurism, apple gel as lube aw yiss, bottom!sorey, rose testing out new equipment B)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholeMilk/pseuds/WholeMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Squire has learned the true potential of the armatus. Sorey and Mikleo have every right to be afraid.</p><p>This has to be Rose's best idea yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Penetration

Kneeling naked on the ground in the Tintagel Ruins, Sorey and Mikleo held their hands behind their backs, sharing a fearful look as a fully dressed Rose paced an appraising circle around them. Crop hitting her palm and each foot fall of her leather boots echoing in the empty room.

 

“Rose, this is—” Sorey blurted nervously, the switch lashing out so hard against the shepherd’s cheek he saw stars.

 

“I said no talking.” She scolded with a playful smirk, crop swirling like a baton in her grip.

 

Mikleo’s muffled snicker not going unnoticed, the assassin whipped a thin red line across his butt cheek before the seraph knew she was at his side. He gave a startled yelp.

 

“Well, aren’t you having fun.” Dezel grit, pulling taut the ends of his gloves and leaning on the threshold to watch idly for when he was needed.

 

Mikleo flushed, hands reaching to cover himself, leant forwards to see the wind seraph. “Dezel?”

 

Sorey kept his gaze forward coweringly, flinching as Mikleo was slapped beside of him and feeling the blush bleed from his cheeks up to his ears. The cold breeze caressing over his skin, sliding over his wrists and gracing his groin, Sorey’s eyes widened as he felt himself harden under the other’s blind gaze, unable to say a word of protest.

 

Gripping Mikleo’s chin, Rose swung her hips and chirped threateningly, “Are you going to make me repeat myself?” Pink rising to his cheek, she rubbed her thumb over the spot, tongue poking out amusedly as Mikleo’s violet eyes darted to the floor.

 

It was all Mikleo could do to not say a word. Squirming, with nothing holding him there but Rose’s eyes on him, Mikleo hissed in defiance as his budding arousal only seemed to encourage the Squire’s fancy.

 

“Hmmm…” Rose thought, drumming her fingers on her chin with dramatic steps before stopping before the two in triumph, hands on her hips and legs wide. “You two can make out. Tease each other a bit, yeah? But no touching down south, that’s an order!”

 

“We can’t have you getting started without us.” Dezel snickered, hiding slyly under his hat and drawing the slightest bit more from the wind. He _wasn’t_ here from his own will, but that doesn’t mean he’d miss a thing.

 

The two turned. Sure, kissing was one thing, but with their audience so intent on watching… Sorey hesitated, the crop on his ass making him jump and cry out in shock.

 

But Mikleo wasn’t going to make the same mistake! Grabbing Sorey with both hands around the back of his neck and drawing him in for a hard kiss, pale thin fingers tangling in the other’s hair to tune out Rose for even a moment.

 

The human’s calloused hands alighting gently on Mikleo’s subtle hips, thumbs smoothing ticklish circles across his skin anxiously in time with their moving lips. Tongue eagerly begging entrance, darting out against the other’s bottom lip and forcing it’s way inside, Sorey moaned arily against Mikleo’s mouth.

 

Glancing past Sorey, Mikleo could see Dezel hadn’t moved a muscle, but the wind tickling his ear and pressing through his thighs gave away the seraph’s gaze.

 

Crop tip sliding up his perineum and flicking past his ass, Mikleo nearly jumped out of his skin, pulling away with a cry only to be struck again across the cheeks. “I didn’t tell you you could stop!” Rose chuckled, “Keep going!” Striking his ass again, the human stepped between him, leaning over the water seraph as he shyly began to kiss Sorey once again.

 

A white pearl of precum dripping from Sorey’s tip, the Shepherd shuddered with lust and shame as he watched Rose pull back his best friend’s head by his bangs, his bottom lip caught in his teeth. Emerald eyes lidded, Sorey hardly needed any encouragement from their dom as he leant forwards on all fours to begin lapping and suckling at Mikleo’s exposed, pale neck.

 

Dezel shifted uncomfortably, black pants cramped and grip on his arms tightening. Tongue running over his filed teeth and drawing in an impatient breath, he felt his stomach clench as the two boys shivered under his wind. Delicate goose bumps rising on their skin, saliva cooling on Mikleo’s parted lips and collar as Sorey’s mouth retreated for breath, the fall of Sorey’s hot cream to the cold earth between his knees… It took all of Dezel’s dignity to pay no attention to his own growing need as the scene played out before him.

 

Glancing up from her boys to Dezel, Rose gave a wicked grin and stepped back from Mikleo, crop twirling on her finger as she skipped over to the wind seraph. Stretching up onto her tip toes and pulling him down by the collar of his shirt, she pressed a rough kiss to his lips and pulled him away from the threshold. It was his turn to have a bit of fun too!

 

Wet bleeding into her panties, Rose gave no indication of her eagerness as she moved the wind seraph beside the naked two, pushing his palm to the front of his zipper. Leaning against his side, she ordered with a wicked smile, “I have a job for you, Mikleo!”

 

The water seraph glanced up, curious but afraid. Yet the prospect of being made to work had a fresh wave of arousal push through him.

 

“Pull yourself out, Dezel.” She coaxed, watching his face as he looked away, but did as he was told. Sliding his dripping erection from his pants, he did nothing more as his pulse raced under their gaze.

 

“Now, Mikleo.” Rose chirped, giving him a wink and a threatening twirl of her crop. “Start sucking him off!”

 

Swallowing hard, Mikleo looked nervously from Rose to Sorey, but shifted forwards on his knees nonetheless. He wasn’t looking to get hit again, she hit hard…

 

Hands unsure on Dezel’s hips, Mikleo crinkled his nose and wrapped his swollen lips around the other’s head.

 

Sorey couldn’t help but stare, mouth agape and in shock at Mikleo’s whipped obedience. There was no doubt a quiver of fear and excitement in his belly when Rose turned to him, waltzing around the other to press something slick and pliant onto his palm. An apple gel.

 

“I want you to start prepping Mikleo. Stretch him out for me, ‘kay?” Crossing her arms, Rose watched expectantly for her orders to be carried out, trying to keep a straight face even though a sadistic smirk wiggled it’s way to the corner of her face.

 

Heart pounding in his chest, Sorey looked from her to Mikleo, too busy moving his mouth along the other’s shaft to have heard. Unable to warn him either, it was with clenched teeth and anxious hands that he coated his pointer finger with jelly and moved to kneel between his unsuspecting knees. _What a waste of a gel…_ Sorey thought mournfully.

 

Dezel tangling his fingers Mikleo’s blue and silver hair, groaning under his breath as the water seraph took him in as much as he could bear, gasping as Mikleo cried out around him. Throat clenching around his hardening cock and pulling away as Dezel reflexively pulled him back down, fucking into Mikleo’s mouth without thinking.

 

Apologetically sliding his finger inside, the crop pressed hard to his throat, Sorey began to work his way down to the knuckle. The heel of Rose’s boot digging into the back of his shin lightly, he daren’t give Mikleo any slack.

 

A tear slipped from the corner of the water seraph’s eye, clenching around the intrusion and swallowing hard around the cock down his throat, it was almost too much for him to take...

 

Sorey worked the second finger inside, picking up a rhythm in time with Dezel, pushing in and scissoring apart on the way out. The shepherd watching dazedly as Mikleo shook and moved greedily against him with labored moans, swallowing a third finger and finally a fourth before Rose lost her patience.

 

“Lukeim Yurlin!” She commanded, armatizing with Dezel with a lustful and confident grin.

 

With a strangled shout, Mikleo choked around their dick, thoroughly thrown off. Tears springing to his eyes as he took his chance to pull away and cough, one hand holding his throat while the other held him up.

 

Sorey stopping to rub Mikleo’s back in silent concern, looked up to Rose and Dezel alongside Mikleo as if the two could ask one another without words or a glance— _Where was she going with this?_

 

“Sorey.” They ordered, voice dark with heat. “Armatize with Mikleo.”

 

Nodding, unsure, Sorey followed suit. “Luzrov Rulay…?”

 

Together, their nerves combined, naked and on their hands and knees on cold stone, Sorey and Mikleo turned their chin up to the crop desperate and aching with need.

 

“Good boys...” Rose praised, feeling her’s and Dezel’s erection in hand, she waltzed slowly around to behind the blond mess on the floor. Crop falling lifelessly to the floor, they knelt forward—pulled up their long white sleeves, pushed their short skirt aside—and pressed Dezel and Rose’s combined cock into Mikleo’s and Sorey’s prepared heat. The gel still so slick inside even after armatization, Sorey and Mikleo were even tighter than she was imagined.

 

Mercilessly pushing forwards with a groan, Rose ignored Dezel’s warning, “ _Careful. You might hurt them_.” As Mikleo and Sorey cried out with pleasure, falling to their elbows and mouth wide.

 

A line of saliva connecting the two to the floor, sweat dampening their bangs and shaking with need, pain mixed incomprehensibly with bliss. “Rose…” They sobbed their master’s name, fingers curling into fists and cock throbbing in an unanswered plea to be touched.

 

Rose moaned as she forced herself deeper still, nails digging into their narrow hips. She pulled out and shoving in little by little to the music of her boys’ cries. Unsatisfied until she could bury herself inside to the hilt.

 

“Damn it,” Rose and Dezel groaned, pushing in that final inch and taking a moment to breathe, savored the sight of their quivering form. Face pressing to the stone and hair sprawling out on the ground around them, their body a puddle of need, Rose and Dezel raked their nails down Sorey and Mikleo’s back just to hear them whimper.

 

Slowly pulling back and rocking in again, Sorey and Mikleo moaned desperately for release, reaching their limit fast. Dezel’s thick cock deep inside, pushing against that delicious pleasure, the boys felt their fun was coming to an end too soon. Hips dragged along as Rose pulled out halfway, struggling with the girth, a choked sob was all the warning they had until Sorey and Mikleo’s wet, hot walls tightened around her and Dezel.

 

Cum painting their chest and floor, Rose wasn’t letting her pets off so easily. Shoving in deep into that convulsing heat and starting a pace of her own, it wasn’t her fault they had no endurance!

 

This wasn’t over till she said so.

 

She ruthlessly chased after sweet release, hard and fast, cheeks red and breath heavy. Hands forcing Mikleo and Sorey’s hips down and up to meet her, Rose and Dezel moaned in sweet ecstasy to the screaming cry of the other two, their fingers clawing fruitlessly at the earth before them.

 

Rose and Dezel groaned as they came buried inside their tight walls, forcing themselves deep with a harsh snap of their hips. “ _Fuck_.” They groaned, panting hard and giving a moment before pulling out, de-armitizing and collapsing contentedly on the floor. “That was amazing!”

 

Face wet with tears and thighs shaking, Sorey and Mikleo de-armitized as well, rolling weakly onto their backs and laughing at their exhaustion.

 

“Good idea, Rose!” Sorey cheered weakly, spent and satisfied for what felt like could be forever. Mikleo only smiled, nodding in agreement.

 

Dezel tucked himself back inside his pants, wordlessly exiting the room to clean himself up the moment his job was over. Blush hard on his cheeks and a quiver in his step unnoticed by the others.

 

“I told you, I’m just full of good ideas!” She chirped, lips curled and limbs sprawled out on the floor. “I can’t wait to try that again!”

 

Mikleo and Sorey shared a worried glance, not so sure their knees were going to be ready for another go like that anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever tired to kneel on a stone floor? Sorey and Mikleo are champs.


End file.
